dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Kraissant
Response to post No problem. Just trying to help make this wikia a bit more complete with minor edits here and there. You're the one to thank though since you are revamping whole pages. That takes time and a lot of effort. So thank you. Brohamond (talk) 00:50, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Dragon's Dogma question Hey thanks alot, I really am enjoying DD its one of the best rpg's i've played so far. I am however stuck trying to fight the drake...I am a level 34 Warrior and the farthest i have gotten him down is three hearts. for my party i am using two level 32 mages and then my pawn keiran is a level 33 sorcerer. do i just need to keep leveling first or should i be able to beat him at the level i'm at? i'd love to be able to dragon forge my armor but if i'm trying too prematurely then i'll find other things to level on i just figured fighting it would help me level faster as well. what do you reccomend for leveling my character? 20:27, September 4, 2013 (UTC) ::I would definately switch out one of your mages for something else, either a Ranger or Strider. As for your other Mage and Main Pawn, I would check if they have any Ice-based magick attacks or Ice-based enchantments as Drakes are weak to Ice. Leveling too fast does tend to ruin the game abit, but I suppose a faster way would be start from Gran Soren and head towards the Great Wall. On the way there, you should run into at least 2 Cyclops and 2 Chimeras as well as loads of other enemies (Bandits, Wolves, Hapries, Saurians, exc.) ::Hope that helps! ::Kraissant (talk) 20:40, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Navigation Menu Only 10 entries are allotted on the drop down menu at a time. A "Weapons" link is provided at the top of the menu for those that need to access weapons beyond that of the list. Dragon's Dogma Admin 02:11, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! hey made a account just to say thanks for all your help Nightx2004 (talk) 00:10, September 6, 2013 (UTC) AOTM Sure Thing. Thanks for your contributions to the DDWiki commnunity. Dragon's Dogma Admin 21:34, September 11, 2013 (UTC) ATOM HEY! Kraissant! Congradulations on making Arisen of the month! Kudos! ^__^ A91 knightblade (talk) 17:57, September 17, 2013 (UTC) AOTM Nominations Thanks for letting me know. Forgot to unlock the page, it should be available to all contributors now. Dragon's Dogma Admin 01:01, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Quick question regarding Reference numbers Hey Kraissant, Personally I think the referfence format used in Dragon's Dogma (Sword) looks a lot cleaner versus the format of that of Militant Dove. Thanks. Dragon's Dogma Admin 01:16, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Question's regarding Spellcasters Hey James, just a question that relates to your research on Spellscreen and High Spellscreen. Is their a post or any info regarding not using the upgraded versions versus upgraded versions of spells? This seems more important for pawns as they always cast the highest level of the spell they're casting. Having a more effective pawn caster is my goal, this also begs the question, do pawn casters need to fill all spellslots? Thanks. Conan's Armpit (talk) 18:42, October 10, 2013 (UTC) AOTM Hmmm... I was about to ask you what "AOTM" meant but I just figured it out. Probably sound a bit crazy considering I've been on this site almost a year. LOL ^^; Thanks for the congrats! And belated congratulations to you as well! Brohamond (talk) 00:19, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Advice Hi, I'm still pretty new here... Could you give some advices or 'Do & Don't' or something ? Thanks. MotherLilith (talk) 10:54, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Dragon's_Dogma_-_Iron_Armguard.jpg‎ Makes sense to me. Definitely one of those instances I look and wonder why I did that... Thanks for fixing the image. Brohamond (talk) 22:53, October 14, 2013 (UTC) NPC Groups Hey Kraissant, We probably don't need two seperate articles for the NPC's groups. I would prefer to have them as one under the category pages as well as any information provided to its page. Example: Iron Hammer Bandits and Category:Iron Hammer Bandits as it shows the same information. I would suggest merging any missing information to the category pages and putting Iron Hammer Bandits as marked for deletion or as a redirect. Thanks. Dragon's Dogma Admin 19:50, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Re: Stat pages Sure, I think that would be a good idea. Redirecting/merging information for all those (such as Stamina) into the stat page would cut down on repetitive information/articles some. Thanks. Dragon's Dogma Admin 19:29, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Tradable & Untradable Items Categories Hi Kraissant, I was thinking about the possibility of adding 2 categories (Tradable & Untradable item) because some BBI items can still be gifted to other players. What do you think ? Useful or not ? Tnx MotherLilith (talk) 20:19, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hey are you only xbox or do you play on PS3? If so please use my pawn, I think she is one of the sexiest pawns ever created :) Name: Tef Tew Profile: Guardian / Ultilitarian PSN ID: FreshPlastik Thanks! Re: Issue with Pilgrim's Charm page If you look close you can see a slight difference in the apostrophe between the two. *Pilgrim's Charm uses a more straight downward apostrophe. *Pilgrim’s Charm uses a slightly different format with a tail. The wiki generally uses a apostrophe format similar to Pilgrim's Charm. It's possible a contributor's browser settings created the other apostrophe or it was copied from another page or Microsoft Word when the title was created. I will go ahead and make proper changes. Thanks. Dragon's Dogma Admin 21:21, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Question In regards to Domenique, she states that her husband Fedel, is not of the Duke's line. This was found directly after accepting Deny Salvation. Though, instead of setting off, I went and spoke to her. Well, I was actually out by the tree waiting to snipe Ser Raster in the face--anyway, what do you make of it? re: Loved the Grapple picture you posted! LOL! Very funny you say that! That was the exact caption I originally considered adding. But then the need to maintain a measure of seriousness prevailed. Glad you like pictures :) Brohamond (talk) 23:47, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Re: Regarding Main Story Quests Hey Kraissant, Sure, I don't see why we couldn't change Strength in Numbers into a side quest. I would agree The Great Hereafter is a Main Quest, as you eventually have to stab the Arisen with the Godsbane to finalize the story, so to speak. Dragon's Dogma Admin 16:41, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Warlock's Incense Hi Kraissant, There are two Warlock's Incense pages as can be seen on category:Group_Effect. I'll let my betters decide which one must be deleted. Thank you MotherLilith (talk) 00:26, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Btw sorry for the mess. I see that you tirelessly clean up the wiki pages after most of my edit. X__X I'll try to be more rigorous. MotherLilith (talk) 01:24, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Glad to hear that at least i'm not a pain in the ... ; ) I'm pretty sure there is matter to investigate with my explanation about grapple which have been reverted. I'll search more throughly and come back with more definitive anwser. PS : If you're interested, I have a second GT : lilithTheSecond. Feel free to send me a FR. MotherLilith (talk) 01:44, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Re: DDWeapon Template Developed some secondary templates , , and . You are welcome to use those if you come across other weapons with bonus stat attributes. Thanks. Dragon's Dogma Admin 03:25, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Addict I know, rite? Thanks! OMG, what a challenge. It's crazy how real life interferes with Wiki goals. BarrelHornet3 (talk) 04:04, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Costum Signature Hey There Kraissant! Iv'e seen you made an Image for your Signature. Just wanted to give an advice on doing it directly, without "adding" a Picture all the Time but only add the usual Signature in the end. Of course it's entirely up to you, just wanting to help. :) *Since you have done the most, all you have to do is make a new Signature page: go to your Profile Page and add in the Address bar: "/sig" to create it. *add the Signature Images to that Page. Nothing but the Images are supposed to be there! (see Mine for Example) *Go to your Profile - My Preferences - Costume Signature and Enter: . Also you may need to say "use Wikitext in my Signature" *Test if it worked *you can also read the Steps here for more details on it. In case I missed something. :) 15:58, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Costum sig 2 Always happy to help! But there is one thing I have noticed, it actually adds these Images on Talk Pages. Didn't know, since the last msg was my very first on a Talk. lol. in the Forum however it doesn't add the Image in the "recent Wiki Activity". Strange. To be staight Honest, I also learned something from your Images: Making a Text on the Pics. Thanks for letting me steal it. lol. I'm not so good with doing such stuff by myself, still too new to it, but I love to add it to my Profile. XD The Pic of Dillan was kinda tough to get, either he is talking with Tagert, running away or stashing the Key. There was a really narrow Window of Making an acceptable pic of him. Already had to load the Game for it. Mine was a fast 1 just in case. After it he already run off. :/ The next ones I'm trying to get are: Ser Francis & Ser Palotti. Unfortunately they weren't there on my Visit, meaning I have to get a relatively good 1 in the Quest Pride before a Fall, where they are battling all the Time I believe..... :( Otherwise only Images of MK Skills seams to be missing, but I can't possibly make any, don't got the tools for it. Perhaps you can add something there? Well, If you see an edit on the two guys it's most likely me. XD 16:32, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Thank you! HEY! Kraissant! Thank you for the kind wishes! Its really nice to have committed and wonderful members like yourself! ^__^! A91 knightblade (talk) 12:22, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Talk Page That's one badass talk page, Kraissant! : ) Kudos. MotherLilith (talk) 16:21, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Revising/Reversing Edits Hey Kraissant, Please try to keep an open mind toward contributor's edits on article before you revise/reverse them. Observing your reversals, most seem generally legit. At times, you can simply clean up or make a quick change to their additions versus reversing the contribution entirely. Dragon's Dogma Admin 03:29, November 7, 2013 (UTC) This is about the heaven's key.. Ok I will play tommorow I sent you a request in xbox360 my gamertag is:alex88327 :Hey Alex, :I've already sent the daggers over to you, I don't need anything in return. Happy Gaming! : 14:42, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Dude! Can you login for a sec? Article changes Hi, I noticed you made some changes to articles that differ from the predefined format. For instance in certain weapon pages you changed Useable to Usable, while Useable is written in the template for weapons and armor. Also both Useable and Usable are correct English spelling. You also added redundant info to the article stating weapons are exclusive to certain vocations while simply mentioning the vocations is sufficient. This is also the way it is set up in the templates itself. See Template:Portal/CreateNewPage for more info. You can find all templates and their basic settings and format there. The reason the templates should be followed is because when you change articles to differ from the templates and someone creates a new page from the template you will have different format and the wiki becomes rather chaotic. Just a heads up. AeonsLegend (contact me) 01:04, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Article format for Usable By Hey Kraissant, I have seen both formats used, either format generally seemed fine to me. Although, I believe it would better to develop a solid format to eiiminate opposing conficts on which way it should be. Let's go ahead and use "Usable By" since it seems your research points toward "Usable" being more common and correct. With the "Exclusive to X" although it gives the section a more professional worded approach that way, I would say simpliifing it to just the vocations similar to broadsword will allow a reader to quickly determine which vocations are capable of using the equipment stated in the article. I will make proper changes to the templates also. Dragon's Dogma Admin 03:26, November 22, 2013 (UTC) :UPDATE - Let's go ahead and go with this format instead. I believe it looks cleaner and adds links/vocation descriptions to the picture instead of using a bunch of linked words. Thanks. : Dragon's Dogma Admin 05:36, November 22, 2013 (UTC) : Texture Request I will see what I can do. Dragon's Dogma Admin 16:51, November 22, 2013 (UTC) :UPDATE - Bitterblack Weapon Lv.3 has been updated with the function. You can use the class "txtbgBB" to update the others. : Dragon's Dogma Admin 20:53, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Special Arrows Cat Page Good job on updating the category page. The flow of content and images suits the article well. Dragon's Dogma Admin 17:50, November 25, 2013 (UTC) : I agree. Category pages do look much better with the flow you have going. Also, nice job with the Bandit Attack list. The original list needed to be divided up; the way you did it looks much better! : Brohamond (talk) 03:05, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Adaro I forget at which point in the main story I was at but it was after I escorted Quina to the Falls, Adaro states that: "...the Brine have returned to feed again." Now my question about that is: "Does that mean that the active World Steward controls them to some degree? Or does the Brine simply return once Grigori returns? (Lyrical Disparity 17:36, November 28, 2013 (UTC)) Missing Stats Hi Kraissant! wanted to say, I just updated the last Weapon, that needed Stats and their Items. XD The Armor is already fully updated as well. Cheers! 16:03, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Re: Category Organization and Quotes Hey Kraissant, Categories Some of the categories might be a little extensive in my opinion, but have been open minded to those that have been added as of late. I think the wikia is at a point where we should probably apply a strict line on over extending categories as well as the choice of categories which are used, from here on. I'm okay with the categories that were developed based on the ones that you suggested to me, but you can go in and clean some of them up that you might find unnecessary. Quotes I would prefer to keep the quotes applied to the infoboxes, and using a article section if there are more than one. I think it looks a little cleaner that way. I'm always up for researching other wikias for ideas, but I'm adamant about taking the ideas and developing a format or style that's somewhat "outside of the box" or different from everybody elses. Dragon's Dogma Admin 03:25, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Re: Combinable Category f**k! sry, thought these should also be added to that Category. Checked Another Pages first, cause I wasn't quite sure about it, but some of them also had Combining, although they can't be combined with another Items, only be made by combining..... Will undo the Mistakes. Thanks for the Info! Hopefully wasn't to late already..... :( Mainly wanted to Update the Tables. lol Thanks Again! :) 14:41, December 11, 2013 (UTC) 4000 Hi Kraissant, 4000?! Really!? Impressive. ^__^ This wiki wouldn't be the same without you. Congrats. MotherLilith (talk) 00:39, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Thought you might like this Hopeless Combat Out of bordome I decided to mix the three tracks (Combat, Tense Combat, and Hopeless Battle) together. I'm not sure if you can use it here or anything, but hey, it sounds awesome either way it goes. Oh and as you said I have a rather large imagination, look here: Soulcalibur Snowsfall (21:33, December 12, 2013 (UTC)) Double redirects in your userspace - Isshiki Kotonashi Avenue of Escape Verified it. Maintain favorable affinity with the Duke (large fish, giant fish, Arisen's Bond) in order to be eligible for achieving the ability to escort him to Bloodwater Beach. Yet, in order to attain it, be sure NOT to complete A Warm Welcome as it will ruin your affinity with the Duke. -- Snowsfall (04:57, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Regarding signature line-breaks G'day! I see you're using two pics for your custom signature. I used to use two as well with the -nowrap- function to prevent breaking over lines. All I get now is a red message saying missing template so I'm presently using an older single pic version. Can you give me a hint as to how you prevent your siggy from breaking up? Cheers 05:54, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Some Holiday Cheer. Just a quick hello to you and the gang here at the wiki. Hope you have some laugh's and too much to eat over the silly season. Cheer's mate, you're friendly neibourhood Ossie. Conan's Armpit (talk) 19:01, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Help Hey bro how i manipulate the cursed items for gain the item I want? I need magick's bowman ring and never won anyone. U can help me? pls? Ta Muchly! G'day! Thanx for the info Kraissant , all donations gratefully accepted :) Cheers & happy holidays 04:05, December 30, 2013 (UTC) The Witcher 2 Fancy meeting you on another wiki. ( If you didn't read my response there it was me asking about content availability ) I did a little more research regarding buying secondhand and found it's a good option as the content is all on disc/s. So thank's again for confirming that, I will buy the game soon. Some people may say you are a Wiki tragic, I would say you are a Spideroll eating Texan who has a penchant for helping people out. Take it easy mate. Conan's Armpit (talk) 10:27, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Screen Layout G'day Kraissant, how's things? Quick question for you - I've been mostly setting my User/Talk pages on my laptop, but was horrified to see it all go to Heck when I viewed it on my desktop's 23 inch monitor. I vaguely recall there's a way to set pic sizes according to % of screen width (rather than a set ###px size) to cover this, but I'm danged if I can remember the name of the function to Google it. Been going round in circles, got any ideas? Cheers, 23:53, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Re:Edits, UBX, stuff Thanx Kraissant, I'll keep plugging away LOL! regarding the Userboxes, if you see here - they're laid out as Obsidian Draconis defined (my apologies to him for constantly nagging). I'm playing around with a few ideas on this page but for now OD would like to keep them in line with the Wiki's general style & I agree. Cheers, 01:22, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Griffin Not sure if anyone else found this out but if you locate and kill the Griffin in a known location and instantly travel to the other, you'll find the next Griffin searching for food. Also, sprinting (at least on the Sony side) directly after a pawn has warned you of its presence seems to draw its attention. I was scouting out and about for high xp enemies and after a Drake in devilfire Grove, then a Chimera, I made my way towards the Iron Hammer, readying myself to kill them and as I crossed the Eradication Site, one of my pawns said: "Griffin!" Sprinting to find it, I heard its dive roar and saw a pawn turn backwards...so I'm guessing that if you'rre in its line of sight and are moving swiftly or moving to truly gain its attention it will attack you instead of the oxen. If anything, I say test that to see yourself. Visit the Eradication Site spot and kill a Griffin, then ferrystone to Gran Soren and rush out to the area that it normally strikes (around lea) close to the capital. The scripted Griffin with the freight cart I've not tested yet. -- Snowsfall Helpful Posts I just wanted to express gratitiude for your frequent and helpful posts on the wikia. I've found your advice indispensible during my 1000+ hours in the game. Thank you very much ! Hey James, go ahead and add my GamerTag if you like, I'm SphericalMass49. You are right about not that many people playing this anymore on XBox, but even after 1100+ hours I'm still playing it right now (along with other games). Peace, brother ! Jonggonzales1 (talk) 03:47, February 6, 2014 (UTC)JonGGonzales1 Saying Hi Hi Kraissant, No, it's not the same without you. Beside I'm starting to grow bored with my contribs here... Glad you're back. Say hi to 'James's wife', I was quite surprise when she answered with your GT ; P MotherLilith (talk) 13:25, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Chasing Shadows Fun fact: if you arrive just after sunrise, you can perform and complete this quest in broad daylight. Though I guess that kills the entire 'skulking by night' feel. (Lyrical Disparity 15:01, July 11, 2014 (UTC)Snowsfall)